INTERROGATORIO
by Magnolia A
Summary: Candy y Albert se confiesan su amor de una extraña manera…. pero son seriamente cuestionados por diversas personas  porque no creen que esos sentimientos sean reales. Averigua quienes son los interrogadores de este par.  Publicación del fic completo


**INTERROGATORIO**

**Por. Magnolia Arias.**

_**Chicas gracias a sus generosos comentarios a esta historia he decidido publicarla en un solo archivo para que la disfruten completa! Saludos**_

Candy estaba excepcionalmente nerviosa…. La tía Elroy la había citado antes de cenar para hablar a solas en la biblioteca…. Sin la interrupción de nada y de nadie… ¿Qué sería tan importante? Además pidió no le dijera nada a Albert o se las pagaría.

La verdad se ha dicha, Candy había notado a Elroy muy distinta… ¿tendrá eso algo que ver?... la hora que no deseaba que llegara la rubia… llegó irremediablemente…. Ya lo dice el dicho… no hay día que no se cumpla…. Ni plazo que no se venza…

Bajo de su habitación hecha un manojo de nervios…. Toco la puerta…

Pasa Candice.

Candy obedeció y esperaba expectante…

Aquí estoy tía como me lo solicito.

Gracias.

Candy se santo… la tía Elroy parecía más alta de lo que era, se veía más enérgica… a pesar de que ya usaba anteojos y un bastón… esto le dio más miedo a Candy…

Candice… ¿podrías servirme té?

Claro tía.

Gracias Candice.

Candy sirvió el té y esperaba a que la tía emitiera palabra…

Supongo querida que te estás preguntando porque solicite esta entrevista, en privado y sin palabra alguna a William ¿verdad?

Francamente sí, tía.

Pues verás es sobre un asunto muy importante… para ambas…

Ahora sí que Candy se quedó con el ojo cuadrado ¿que podría interesarles a ambas si eran como el agua y el aceite?

La escucho con atención tía.

Se trata de William.

¿De Albert? ¿Qué sucede con él?

Nada…. Bueno en realidad… pronto cumplirá 30 años y no se ha casado…. Ha llegado ese momento para él…. Y para también niña…. Tu cumplirás 21 tenemos que pensar en eso también... pero lo primordial es William.

A la rubia no le agradaba para nada lo que decía la tía sobre buscarle marido… si ella estaba bien así… pero ¿Albert? Tenía razón… tendría que casarse, no puede ser soltero siempre… debe haber un heredero….

¿Qué tengo que ver yo con lo de Albert?

¿Qué que tienes que ver con William?... Más de lo que crees.

Candy estaba poniéndose nerviosa… la tía abuela se había parado de su silla y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella… la tenía lo suficientemente cerca que escuchaba su respiración…

¿En qué forma tía?

Candice hay algo que quiero preguntarte y se honesta conmigo.

Desde luego tía.

¿Estás enamorada?

Noooooo, tía.

¿Segura?

¡Desde luego! Yo conozco mis sentimientos.

¿Conoces tus sentimientos? Lo dudo

Tía vamos…como me dice eso.

Porque no sabes ni lo que sientes…. Y menos lo que sienten los demás

¿Qué quiere decir?

Eso que oíste. Pero no cambies el tema…. Responde mi pregunta… ¿Estas enamorada?

No, ya le dije que no.

Candy esperaba una respuesta honesta de tu parte…. Pero tendré que ser más clara…

¿Más clara? No entiendo.

¿Amas a William?

¿Qué?

Eso… ¿amas a William?

Claro como un hermano.

¿Cómo un hermano? ¿Segura?

Segura.

¿Y porque estas nerviosa?

No lo estoy.

¿Amas A William como hombre?

Tía…

Ya le dije en qué forma lo amo…

¿Por qué tiemblas?

Tengo frío.

Hace bastante calor.

¿Amas a William?

Ya le dije…

No estoy satisfecha con la respuesta…. ¿lo amas?

Tía…

Vamos, responde.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa... Jugaba con su cabello… la tía ejercía mucha presión sobre ella... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta presión? ¿Por qué estás preguntas?

Niña no tenemos todo el día… lo diré otra vez… ¿lo amas como hombre?

Candy ya no pudo más y le contesto….

¿Qué quiere que le diga? Que lo amo con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser... que llevo años amándolo locamente, en silencio… que es todo lo que yo deseo en mi vida, que solo con él estoy a gusto y feliz… que no soporto la idea de que se aleje de mi…. Si lo amo.

Candy comenzó a llorar… pero un par de manos tomó las suyas y le susurro suavemente al oído…

¿Sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes?

¡Albert! ¿pero qué es esto?

Sencillo niña…. Tanto callaste tus sentimientos y los ocultaste bien que era necesario obligártelo a decir… aquí este tonto dudaba de tu cariño….

Mi querida Candy… yo te amo desde el día que te vi en la colina…

Eso no puede ser.

Lo es.

¿Tú planeaste esto?

No.

No Candice fui yo… necesitaba probarle que tu le amabas también.

Me voy.

¿A dónde crees que vas niña?

Me voy… ¡qué vergüenza!

¿Te avergüenzas de tu amor por mí?

¡Oh! por dios claro que no….

Candy… yo quiero que seas mi princesa… aunque ya seas reina de mi corazón.

Mi príncipe… te pertenezco toda siempre.

Olvidándose de la presencia de la tía... Albert la beso… ella correspondió feliz.

Ejem.

Tía… discúlpenos.

Disculpados... ¡qué par de enamorados! Dudando de su amor. Bien anunciaremos su compromiso el día de cumpleaños 21 de Candice.

¿Compromiso?

Si Candy… ¿No deseas casarte con él?

Desde luego.

Decidido esta. Ahora a cenar.

Sí. –respondieron los tortolos-

Salieron ambos tomados de la mano… detrás de ella la sonrisa de la tía abuela…. Después de todo la presión dio un matrimonio… ella sabía del amor de uno por el otro, pero estaban demasiado ciegos para admitirlo…. Al fin habría una nueva señora de la casa y nuevos miembros Andrew…

**SEGUNDO INTERROGATORIO**

Después de ese interrogatorio de la tía abuela…. los tórtolos una vez confesado su amor... empezaron las preguntas recriminadoras de Candy.

Mira que eres malo… permitir esa clase de preguntas de la tía abuela.

Mi Candy, admite que sirvió…. Sino nunca me hubieras permitido ver que me amas no como un hermano.

Tienes razón… pero no era modo.

Quizás no lo era pero sirvió…. Admítelo.

Lo admito.

Pero no creas que eres la única que ha sufrido estas cosas.

No me vas a decir que la tía abuela te interrogo porque no te creo nada.

No en realidad no… ella me lo afirmo, no tenía ninguna duda de mi afecto por ti…. Ni del tuyo por mi…

¿Afecto? Cuando yo te amo.

¡Candy! Yo también te amo… perdón por no utilizar el vocabulario correcto… es cierto de nuestro amor… realmente yo fui interrogado por alguien que no vas a creer.

Si no me lo dices no podremos saberlo, ¿Quién te interrogo a ti?

Agárrate.

Vamos no me dejes en ascuas.

No desesperes cariño.

¡Albert!

Está bien, está bien… Annie Britter….

¡Que!

Te dije que te agarraras.

No lo puedo creer ¿Annie?.. pero vamos cuéntamelo todo…

De acuerdo ahí vamos…

(Flashback)

Estaba Albert en su oficina tomando un descanso… Milly su secretaria sabe que cuando toma un descanso no le gusta que le molesten... pero Annie utilizo un medio que era infalible con Albert.

Señor Andrew, lamento interrumpirle, pero Annie Britter quiero hablarle dice que la Señorita Candy está mal.

¡Qué! Haza la pasar ya.

¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasará? Debe ser grave para que venga Annie.

Hola Albert.

Annie por dios… ¿Qué sucede? –dijo un Albert histérico-

Tómalo con calma, para tu tranquilidad nuestra querida Candy está perfectamente bien… utilice ese anzuelo para hablar contigo, sabía que tratándose de Candy atraviesas el Atlántico las veces que sean necesarias. Necesito hablar contigo.

Annie antes que nada no tienes porque hacer eso, puedes hablar conmigo sin hacer uso de esos medios.

Quizás es como dices, pero te repito necesito hablar contigo ¿Se podrá?

Desde luego… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

En mucho…

Te escucho.

Albert… ¿Crees que la amistad entre hombre y mujer pueda convertirse en amor?

¡Qué! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

No me respondas con otra pregunta.

Annie es que es raro este tipo de preguntas y más que me las haga alguien como tú, tan tímida, tan reservada.

Lo hago por una buena razón… lo sabrás en cuanto terminemos de hablar… así que dime… ¿crees que la amistad entre hombre y mujer se pueda convertir en amor?

Albert seguía sorprendido ante la actitud de Annie, parecía otra persona diferente… apenas emitía palabra y luego se sonrojaba… esta Annie era decida… ¿a que se deberá? ¿Responder sinceramente? Si tenía que hacerlo no sabía mentir…

De acuerdo, si es de tanta importancia para ti, desde luego la amistad entre hombre y mujer puede volverse amor.

¿Por qué la pregunta?

Bueno conozco un caso de esos, pero bueno al ser un hombre de mundo que ha vivido podría saberlo.

Pero ¿a ti de que te sirve?

Eso no importa ya lo sabrás, Albert… ¿es difícil dar el paso ante la amiga que se ama?

Annie por favor.

Vamos dime no te estoy preguntando cuantos metros tiene de profundidad el océano, si no algo que pasa comúnmente, así que dime.

Pues supongo que si

¿Supones?

Si así es supongo.

¿Con esa verdad te salvas?

Annie…

Albert veo que es más difícil de lo que pensé…. Hasta en eso se parecen, mucho me temo que tendré que ser más directa, ya que me engañas.

No te engaño.

Lo haces. Entonces ¿Es difícil decirle a Candy que le amas desde hace mucho tiempo?

¿De donde sacas eso?

Vamos contesta.

¿Qué tiene que ver Candy?

Te dije anteriormente que no me contestaras con otra pregunta.

Albert estaba desesperado… seguía sorprendido con Annie… ¿Era posible que ella sospechara de su amor por Candy? Era lo más probable… además necesitaba decirle a alguien más a parte de George lo que sentía por ella, que lo quemaba diariamente.

De acuerdo Annie… Sí es cierto, la amistad entre dos personas de diferente puede volverse amor al menos de parte de alguno de ellos, es difícil preguntar a la otra persona si siente lo mismo… es difícil decirle a Candy que le quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, que respiro solo porque ella lo hace, que pondría a sus pies el mundo entero si lo desea.

Albert calló… había dicho poco o había dicho demasiado… en realidad no lo sabía, pero no podía callar más. Por su parte Annie sonrió con triunfo… había logrado sacarle una confesión de amor a Albert, cosa que con Candy no logró pero sabía del amor que esta le tenía a su "amigo" Albert.

Albert era todo lo que yo quería saber.

¿Le has por lo menos insinuado por lo menos tu afecto a mi amiga?

No. –dijo tristemente-

¿Porque?

Porque no me atrevo, además por que se que ella no me ama.

Si no se lo has preguntado… ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Su actitud me lo demuestra… no voltea verme.

¿Seguro?

Desde luego.

Yo lo dudo

¿Por qué?

Porque no puedes tener certeza si no has preguntado.

No hay necesidad ella me la demuestra, no podía alejarla de mí, no soportaría perder su amistad… tan cerca y tan lejos de mi…

¿Tan seguro estas que Candy no te ama?

Desde luego que sí.

¡Vaya! No cabe duda que están hechos el uno por el otro… te escucho hablar y es como si la escuchara a ella.

Annie ya lograste "confesarme" ¿De que sirve que lo sepas?

De mucho… Tú la amas, ella te ama, dudan de su afecto el uno por el otro… ninguno soportaría perder la amistad del otro…

Annie ¿dices que…

Lo que escuchaste ella te ama, no, no me la ha dicho… solo sé… Candy es más terca que tú, si te pregunte es porque necesitaba estar segura, más bien oírlo de tu boca… yo quiero que ambos sean felices… tengo un plan…

(Fin del flashback)

Entonces Albert… ¿Annie planeo todo el interrogatorio con la tía abuela?

En realidad así fue Candy.

Desconozco a Annie Britter, no pensé que llegara a ser tan cruel.

¿Cruel? ¿Se te hace cruel que logro una confesión de amor?

Albert yo…

Vamos Candy ambos moríamos por decirlo… estos interrogatorios han servido mi vida.

Albert…

Si… yo sé que fue difícil… pero ahora tenemos la felicidad ante nosotros… pronto será tu cumpleaños… podremos anunciar el compromiso… ¿Candy quiero compartir tu vida conmigo?

Yo… ¡Te amo!

¿Eso es un sí entonces?

Un sí es.

La pareja de enamorados se beso… no había necesidad de noviazgo… ¿para qué?... ahora había que planear el anuncio de compromiso… no obstante había alguien que también quería hacer preguntas a Candy…

**TERCER INTERROGATORIO**

Después de que Albert contó a Candy su propio interrogatorio, el tiempo paso muy, muy rápido… el cumpleaños número treinta del patriarca de los Andrew llegó… la sociedad entera esperaba con expectación este acontecimiento… sabían por los periódicos que William Albert Andrew estaba en el límite de edad para contraer matrimonio, seguramente en la fiesta buscaría una esposa, así que las familias más importantes con hijas casaderas lucieron sus mejores galas para impresionar al famoso millonario, en realidad fue una fiesta muy linda y encantadora, como todas las fiestas que ofrecían los Andrew, el cumpleañero bailo con muchas jovencitas ansiosas de "atraparlo", pero lo que ellas desconocían es que él era desde hacía mucho tiempo solo para Candice White, que aunque no lo admitiera sentía un poco de celos que su prometido supo calmar.

Apenas salían de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert cuando venía el cumpleaños de la futura señora Andrew, Candy, si en la festividad del nacimiento de Albert hubo derroche y elegancia, en el de Candy fue mucho más tenía que ser una fiesta que no se olvidara jamás… ya que se haría oficial el compromiso de matrimonio entre Albert y Candy, en la fiesta hubo hasta reporteros… a media noche se anuncio lo que esperaba con ansía Candy y Albert… todos estaban sorprendidos porque como es lógico las familias de mucho dinero esperaban que la elegida fuera su hija menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando supieron que Candy fue la elegida.

Al día siguiente todo Estados Unidos sabía que Candy y Albert se habían comprometido en matrimonio… los titulares decían así…

"El famoso multimillonario William Albert Andley quien recién cumplió treinta años de edad, anunció ayer su compromiso matrimonial son la señorita Candice White quien fue su pupila muchos años, y quien cumplió ayer veintiún años de edad, el anillo es un precioso diamante rosado en forma de rosa precisamente, el cual es muy raro encontrar… la fecha del matrimonio será anunciada próximamente…"

Este titular fue leído por toda la sociedad americana, pero llamó la atención de cierta persona, que al saberlo deseaba interrogar a Candy… así que una semana después de leer el titular, fue donde se encontraba la rubia pecosa para hacerle algunas preguntas… la chica de ojos verdes se encontraba en Lakewood preparando su boda pero tomaba un descanso cuando la anunciaron la visita de Karen Kleiss…

¿Karen Kleiss? Estás segura Dorothy

Eso dijo… ¿la hago pasar?

Por favor hazla pasar, la espero en el despacho y nos dejas solas.

Como digas.

Dorothy fue por Karen… mientras Candy estaba sorprendida no había sabido nada de Karen en años, estaba de espaldas cuando Karen entró… ésta le dijo…

Hola Candy, es bueno verte después de tantos años.

Hola, Ka… (en este momento Candy se da la vuelta), pero si eres…

Si soy yo…

¡Susana Marlowe!, ¿Por qué usar el nombre de Karen para verme?

Candy no estaba segura que quisieras recibirme, yo se que nadie aquí conoce a Karen, yo sé el aprecio que existe en ustedes por eso use su nombre… discúlpame.

No haya nada que disculpar, la próxima vez no tienes que usar el nombre de otra persona para que te reciba… pero por favor siéntate.

Susana tomó asiento… usaba prótesis pero aún así usaba bastón y se veía notablemente fatigada, Candy hizo lo mismo… tomo asiento ¿Qué quería Susana con ella?

Candy, se que te preguntaras el porque de mi presencia aquí ¿no es así?

Francamente si me lo pregunto.

Lo sabía… he venido porque he leído que te casaras con William Albert Andrew y yo… necesito hacerte algunas preguntas… por eso vine hasta aquí… ¿Me negaras ese favor?

Por la mente de Candy pasaban muchas cosas… ya había pasado no hacía mucho tiempo un cuestionamiento, ahora Susana deseba hacerle otro ¿Es una plaga? Pensaba Candy, pero no podía negarle eso después de venir de tan lejos solo por eso…

Desde luego que no y más que vienes de lejos ¿Qué deseas Susana de mí?

Candy, te vez tan bien… los años te han favorecido… pero no he venido a alagarte si no a saber… ¿sigues amando a Terry?

Gracias por tus palabras… tú te ves muy bien también… respecto a tu pregunta… si lo sigo amando.

¡Qué! ¿Te piensas casar con William Albert amando a Terry?

Dese luego… a Terry lo amo no de la forma en que tú piensas, lo amo como a un viejo amigo… Albert…Albert es mi mundo… mi adoración… así que al preguntarme si lo amo, te digo que si, porque debes saber que hay muchos tipos de amor.

Candy… ¿dejaras a Terry en paz?

¿En paz? No lo he visto en todos estos años.

¡No mientas!

No miento

Lo haces… Terry te nombra en sueños… toca la armónica como si rozara tus labios…

No miento… más que interrogatorio parece una recriminación… si no hay más preguntas…

Si las hay…

¿Sigues amando a Terry?

Ya te dije que como hombre ya no.

¿Me odias?

No

¿Llegaste a odiarme?

¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?

Solo quiero una respuesta.

Sí te odie.

Esta respuesta sorprendió a Susana, Candy siempre tan tierna, tan noble… acaba de decir tajantemente que si llego a odiarla y lo dijo sin miramiento.

¿Qué te hice para que llegaras a odiarme?

En su momento quitarme a Terry… chantajearme con el suicido porque sabías que no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que alguien se había "sacrificado" por mi y por Terry… porque a los dos años boicoteaste un intento de despedida formal para Terry y para mi… porque a Terry no lo dejaste ser feliz conmigo… y ahora no lo quieres permitir ser feliz sin ti… por eso te odie…

¿Y ahora que sientes por mí?

Indiferencia.

¿Y por Terry?

Amor de amigo, compasión porque no supo luchar por mí ni en el dichoso amor que dijo sentir por mi… nada más… no lo he vuelto a ver… pero le deseo lo mejor del mundo y que sea tan feliz como yo lo soy… pero tu egoísmo es tal que no quieres verlo feliz.

¿Egoísmo porque quiero que se case conmigo? ¿Por qué cumpla su palabra? Por él jamás regresaré al escenario.

Lo salvaste porque quisiste… nadie te obligo… pero como tú no eres feliz… tampoco deseas que él lo sea… agregándole que tampoco deseas verme feliz a mi.

¿A ti? Al contrario a ti deseo verte casada… para que Terry vea que eres inalcanzable ya para él… ¿Invitaras a Terry y a mi a la boda?

A ti desde luego que no… yo tenía otro concepto de ti… pero no soy hipócrita… no te invitare… respecto a Terry seguro Albert lo invitara porque sabrás que con quién ha tenido contacto es con él y no conmigo.

¿Amas a tu prometido?

Lo amo.

¿Eres feliz sin Terry?

Lo soy.

¿Sientes compasión por mi?

No, indiferencia ya te lo dije.

¿Sabes que Terry y yo no nos casamos nunca?

Desde luego… tú misma dijiste ¿Egoísmo porque quiero que cumpla su palabra? Él dio su palabra de que se casaría contigo.

¿Sabes que solo me da dinero para mis terapias?

Lo sé porque me lo estás diciendo.

¿Sabes que no vive conmigo?

Lo sé.

¿Cómo?

Eso no tengo porque decírtelo.

¿sabes que Terry sale con otras chicas y las pasa enfrente de mi cara?

Claro… sé que es todo un playboy… siempre sale en la sección de sociales de los periódicos.

¿Sabes que nunca te ha dejado de amar?

Solo sé que yo amo a Albert y él me a mi.

¿Desearías ver a Terry?

Claro.

¿En serio?

Sí.

¿Por qué lo amas?

¡Que necedad la tuya! Si no te cabe en la cabeza que no lo amo como hombre es muy tu problema… me he pasado de cortesía contigo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer… así que si no te molesta…

¿Me corres?

Tómalo como quieras.

Me voy.

Qué te vaya bien… a pesar de todo… sé muy feliz.

Para ti igual.

Susana se fue de la mansión Andrew… dejando muy tensa a Candy que se desconocía a si misma… Albert había llegado hacía un rato… por intuición cuando le dijeron que Karen Kleiss estaba con su prometida no quiso interrumpir… menuda sorpresa ver salir del despacho a Susana… fue a ver a Candy…

Candy ¿estas bien?

Estoy bien… sabes que…

Si vi salir a Susana… ¿estás bien?

Claro que sí… Solo abrázame…

Candy…

Albert hizo lo que se le pedía... de ánimo veía bien a Candy, solo un poco tensa… suponía que fue algo complicado lo que Susana había venido a decirle… soltó su abrazo y siguieron sus ocupaciones… pero los cuestionamientos a su amor aún no terminaban…

**CUARTO INTERROGATORIO**

Para Albert y Candy no había explicación porque tanta gente dudaba de su amor… ¿por qué tantos cuestionamientos? No obstante faltaba una persona más que deseaba interrogar en especifico al patriarca Andrew ya que lo conocía mejor que a Candy… gran sorpresa se llevó Albert cuando después de terminar sus labores en las empresas familiares estando en su despacho de la mansión de Lakewood… George le dijo…

William… hemos terminado ya.

Si George.. la verdad ha sido un día muy pesado.

Sé que estas cansado pero me gustaría hablar de un asunto personal contigo… ¿Se podrá?

Albert estaba muy anonado con lo que dijo George... él jamás compartía con él sus tristezas, sus penas o alegrías… era muy reservado, debería ser algo realmente grave, no podía negarse por muy cansado que se sintiera, George siempre estuvo con él cuando enfermaba, consolarlo… prácticamente era su padre… no podía negarse…

Desde luego George… ¿Qué sucede?

¿Estás totalmente seguro de que sientes por Candy amor?

El chico ojiazul estaba más que extrañado con lo que George decía… ¿George que le conocía de años, dudaba de su amor?... no era posible que ahora todos estuvieran cuestionando a él y Candy… si no era la Tía Elroy, Annie… hasta ¡Susana Marlowe!... ¿acaso George también iba a hacer preguntas?... Parecía que si…

George… ¿tú preguntándome esas cosas?

Yo haciendo preguntas… así que dime.

Tú que me conoces de toda la vida…. Prácticamente eres mi padre…. Pero bueno… Desde luego que la amo.. tú me viste sufrir por ella.

¿Cómo estar seguro que no es amor fraternal?

¡Cómo? Eso es sencillo.. cuando la veo mi corazón palpita a mil por hora… me pone nervioso su cercanía… cuando besaba mi mejilla… anhelaba con fervor que esos labios que rozaban mi mejilla rozaran mis labios… porque para mí no había más mujer que ella… me dormía y aun me duermo pensando en ella… porque toda mi vida tiene sentido porque ella es parte de la misma… ¿Eso no se siente por una hermana verdad?

En eso tienes razón.

¿Cómo estar seguro de que ella te ama y no sigue amando a Terry?

¡George! Yo note cambio en ella hacía un tiempo.. sus ojos no me miraban como antes, no hablaba ya más de Terry, no veía caer perlas de sus ojos, su sonrisa era más coqueta….¡Vamos se lo confesó a la tía abuela!

Mmm ¿y eso es suficiente?

Para mi lo es… Candy no sabe mentir y lo sabes.. yo sentiría si no sintiera amor por mí…

¿Estás cien por ciento seguro?

¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué tantas dudas? Me sorprende viniendo de ti George.

William... es que ustedes fueron los mejores amigos del mundo durante muchísimo tiempo…. Has sabido de los amores, tristezas y todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida… lo mismo ella.. pensé que podía haber confusión de sentimientos.

Mi buen George… eres el único que ha dado con el meollo del asunto… todos tienen dudas de ese amor... salvo la tía abuela… Annie las tuvo… Susana y hasta tú… quizás como dices que por ser amigos tantos años quizás estamos confundidos de sentimientos.

William si lo hice es porque bueno… no quiero verte sufrir… ni a ella tampoco

Yo sé George que lo hiciste por ese motivo… porque me quieres como a un hijo... aunque nunca me lo digas…todos tenemos lo hicieron con buenas intenciones… salvo Susana… me da pena la pobre... pero todo esto me ha hecho tomar una determinación… ¡ya basta de tanto cuestionamiento!

¿Qué has decidió hacer? Y me disculpo por las preguntas.

No George no te disculpes.. al final solo fueron tres preguntas… pero que me hicieron ver porque tantas dudas… porque les ha dado por preguntar…. Y más por aquellos que conocen la historia de nuestra amistad… y lo de Terry desde luego…

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lo único que falta es que venga Terry Grandchester a preguntar

Es cierto.. si sigue amando a Candy... no tardará en venir.

La verdad eso si no sé si la me o no.. nunca hemos hablado de eso… el tema Candy prácticamente está prohibido entre nosotros… así que… lo que voy a hacer es… Hare venir a Terry.

¿Te has vuelto loco William?

No.

¿Para qué traer a Terry?

No dudo del amor de Candy por mi… pero para que sea total y absolutamente mía creo que será bueno que ese par se despida como es debido.

¿Cómo es debido?

Así es.

Tú sabes que no tuvieron una buena despedida y que Susana saboteo un intento.

Lo sé.

Si quieren cuestionarse… que lo hagan… yo sé que al menos Candy si tiene muchas preguntas… Terry seguro también y más con el anuncio de nuestro compromiso matrimonial.

¿Crees que es lo mejor?

Lo creo.

Pero anda decir nada a Candy.. si no se negara.

Pero…

Ningún pero… escribiré hora mismo… no me importa la hora… mañana llevar esta misiva… quiero que este aquí cuando antes.

Como ordenes.

Albert se dispuso a escribir la carta… que decía así…

Terry:

Como siempre deseo que estés muy bien de salud al igual de que tengas mucho éxito con tus obras de teatro… quiero pedirte un favor muy grande y de vital importancia para mi… Deseo que puedas venir a verme a Lakewood… es necesario que hablemos en persona… por favor respóndeme en cuanto recibas la presente.

Sinceramente

William Albert Andrew

La carta de Albert era breve pero concisa… la escribió y ambos caballeros se fueron a sus habitaciones… al día siguiente… George llevo esa carta al correo.

Tres días después de enviarla… Terry la leyó..y respondió así.

Albert:

Estoy bien.. yo también quiero hablar contigo… acepto la invitación llegó en una semana en el tren de las 17:30 horas.

Saludos

Terry

Terry envió la carta que en tres días llegó a manos de Albert… Faltaba un día para que Terry llegara y el último interrogatorio finalmente llegará…

**QUINTO INTERROGATORIO**

Un dicho reza que "no hay día que no se cumpla ni plazo que no se venza", Terry Grandchester llegaba en una horas… a pesar de sus convicciones Albert estaba nervioso… ¿Cómo hacer para que Candy se entrevistara con Terry? Después de todo Terry era el último de su vida que no la había interrogado… tenían muchas preguntas y bueno… el no les negaría ese derecho.

Así que después de mucho pensar… le dijo que la esperaba a las 18:00 horas en su despacho porque quería darle a su princesa una sorpresa… le dolía tener que mentirle de esa forma a su prometida… pero no había remedio, la conocía perfectamente… ella jamás hubiera accedido a ver a Terry… así que la suerte estaba echada…

La hora de la llegada del tren de Terry se acercaba… contrario a su costumbre Albert estaba muy nervioso y mil preguntas rondaban su cabeza… ¿Qué le diría Terry ahora que sabía que él William Albert Andrew se casaba con el amor de su vida? ¿Seguiría amando a Candy?... Trato de serenarse… no era el momento de flaquear…. Se acerco lentamente al andén donde llegaría el tren de Terry le vio bajar… muy sereno y sonriente… su cabello lo había recortado un poco…. El actor saludo primero…

Albert, buenas tardes… un gusto verte.

Terry, el gusto es mío, me agrada que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

No tenía porque no hacerlo… de todas maneras si tu no me hubieras invitado yo estaba ya por venir.

Este último comentario desconcertó a Albert... así que Terry iba a venir… ¿Por qué? No se atrevía a preguntarlo…

Por asuntos de tus obras supongo. –dijo Albert-

En realidad no, Albert vine a arreglar asuntos personales… quiero cerrar todos los círculos de mi vida… y hoy gracias a ti tengo esa oportunidad.

Me alegro haber sido útil.

Albert aún no se atrevía a preguntar… que venía a hacer en realidad… deseaba una respuesta mucho más clara…

Por cierto Albert, permíteme felicitarte por tu próximo matrimonio con Candy…. Deseo de todo corazón sean muy felices.

Muchas gracias.

Albert existe algo que quiero pedirte.

Si Albert estaba nervioso ese comentario lo altero más… ¿Por qué sentirse así si él mismo propició la situación?

Desde luego Terry, pero que te parece si vamos a Lakewood.

Eso es justo lo que quería… lo que te quiero pedir tienen que ver con Lakewood.

Vamos al auto y seguimos conversando.

Vamos Albert.

Terry contario a Albert estaba muy tranquilo, sereno y hasta alegre… Albert se decía a si mismo que tenía que tranquilizarse… por fin llegaron al auto de Albert ambos se subieron y la conversación siguió…

Muy bien Terry... ¿Qué deseas hacer en Lakewood?

Te lo diré sin rodeos… deseo hablar con Candy a solas... claro contando con tu permiso como su prometido.

Supuse yo que deseabas verla, hablarle, despedirte de ella, por eso te invite… puedes hablar con ella a solas, no me incomoda, ni me molesta… pero hay una cosa que debes saber (esto último Albert lo dijo con mucha seriedad)

¿Qué sucede Albert?

Candy no sabe que te vera.

¡Qué!

Lo que escuchas… ella no quiere verte porque teme ofenderme o herirme… en eso sigue siendo una niña, pero los tres ya somos adultos… entiendo la situación de que fuiste y eres parte de su vida, así como de la mía… ella me espera a las seis en mi despacho.. yo te indicare cual es… entraras y podrán hablar todo lo que quieran solos, yo no interrumpiré.

Albert… ¿Por qué lo…

¿Por qué lo hago? –interrumpió Albert- Porque yo también deseo que ambos cierren sus círculos… si quieres después de que hables con ella tú y yo platicamos.

Muy bien Albert.

Hemos llegado

Ambos caballeros entraron a la mansión y sin más preámbulos el famoso actor, abrió la puerta del despacho donde se suponía Albert y Candy se verían… la rubia estaba bellísima se había esmerado en su arreglo… estaba de espaldas cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y se cerraba casi al mismo tiempo… cuando dijo aún de espaldas…

Albert… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Candy lamento no ser quien esperas con tanta emoción.

La rubia se estremeció desde el cabello más delgado hasta la punta del pie… solo había una persona que solía hablarle en ese tono… se volteo…

Pero si eres…

Así es mona pecas… Terrence Graham o como mejor me conoces… Terry Grandchester… es un placer verte después de tantos años.

A mi también me da gusto verte Terry, pero que mal educada soy… siéntate.

Muchas gracias –dijo Terry tomando asiento-

¿Tú eres la sorpresa de la que Albert habló?

Lo soy.

¿Por qué engañarme de ese modo?

Porque según dijo él tú jamás aceptarías verme por temor a ofenderlo… al igual que tu servidor desea cerrar círculos… también quiere que tú los cierres… tu y yo tenemos uno pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

En eso tienes mucha razón… el tiempo te ha tratado bien Terry.

El actor suelta una carcajada como aquella vez en el zoológico cuando ella pensaba si parecían enamorados o que a Candy le pareció que el tiempo retrocedía… Albert como su gran amor no existía o al menos no lo había descubierto, no había una Susana chantajista… era tan agradable escucharlo reír de esa forma, parecía que nada de lo sucedido hubiera ocurrido, que eran amigos de mucho tiempo atrás que tenían un buen rato sin verse las caras en vez de lo que eran en realidad dos personas que se amaron alguna vez.

Muchas gracias por tu generoso comentario, a pesar de ser un playboy me veo bien ¿eh?

Si así es… no tenía porque mentirte.

Bueno Candy… creo que ha llegado el momento de arreglar nuestros asuntos pendientes… sería absurdo preguntar como te ha ido desde nuestro rompimiento porque se nota que te ha ido muy bien y ahora te vas a casar con quien fuera tu mejor amigo… tu tutor… que también es mi amigo… ¿Qué hiciste para olvidarme?

Candy vio venir un nuevo cuestionamiento… esta vez de una de las personas que marcaron su vida para bien o para mal... pero esta vez no se conformaría con ser interrogada… también preguntaría ella… después de todo el ataque es la mejor defensa…

Terry admito que fue muy difícil… llore mucho pero tengo grandes amigos que me ayudaron con ello.

Albert intervino desde luego.

Por supuesto siempre ha sido importante en mi vida y próximamente tendrá un papel aún más preponderante ya que será mi esposo.

Desde luego

Tú me preguntaste como logre olvidarte… con el cariño de toda la gente que me quiere dándome cuenta que hice lo correcto hubiera pesado demasiado en ambos la desgracia de Susana… te olvide como hombre, el amor que te tuve… pero no te saque de mi vida… la verdad es que siempre desee verte para despedirme de ti… ser amigos si querías… ¿Cómo me olvidaste tú?

Por partes pecosa… yo también muchas veces desee volverte a ver… Susana saboteó un intento como recordarás y después ya no lo volvimos a intentar no importa… ¿Qué como te olvide? Deshaciéndome de todo lo tuyo… tus cartas, tu retrato y hasta de Susana.

¿De Susana?

Así es. Si bien es cierto es que yo no luche por ti… que te deje amándote como te amaba… Susana es algo que también es tuyo porque la dejaste para mí.

Terry… tú sabes que era lo correcto.

Lo sé… pero el problema es que por Susana jamás sentí amor, lo intente… pero es tan asfixiante que ahora la desprecio.

Eso Terry ya no estaba en mi si la querías o la llegabas a querer… aquí el punto es… ¿Qué sientes ahora por mi?

Terry que estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas directas, más no escucharlas... esta pregunta jamás pensó oírla de labios de Candy… de Albert tal vez… pero ¿de Candy? Nunca, no había remedio había que responder

Es una buena pregunta… pensé que sentía aún amor por ti… teniéndote frente a mi, puedo decirte franca y sinceramente que el amor que tu te tuve se convirtió en otro tipo de cariño… de amigo, de hermano si quieres verlo así.

¿Es cierto eso que dices?

No tendría porque mentirte.

Me alegra escuchar eso de ti… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Terry?

Creo que de mi vida sabes mucho más que lo que yo se de la tuya… en todas las veces que me escribí con tu prometido, las veces que le vi jamás hablamos de ti… era lo mejor fue el mejor antídoto para sacarte de mi corazón… ¿Qué ha sido de mi vida? Salgo con muchas bellas mujeres como habrás leído en los periódicos… además de que detesto a Susana… con eso puedo resumir la mía… ¿tu que hiciste de la tuya?

Resumiré… trabaje en varios hospitales durante algún tiempo pero me sentía muy cansada… así que fui de viaje a Escocia a conocer los orígenes de los Andrew… regresé y cuando eso paso me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Albert iba mucho más allá del sentimiento fraternal que yo creía tenerle… lo callé mucho tiempo hasta que la tía abuela Elroy me interrogó respecto a eso… confesé mi amor… y a partir de entonces han venido una serie de cuestionamientos a ese sentimiento por parte de muchas personas… yo pensé que tu también dudabas.

La verdad pecosa es que no lo dude… yo siempre note en Albert algo especial cuando hablaba de ti… antes de nuestra separación desde luego porque después como te mencioné nunca estabas en nuestras pláticas.

Por cierto… ¿sabes que Susana también vino?

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Lo que oyes… vino a cuestionar mi amor por ti y por Albert.

Susana… ¿hizo eso?

Lo hizo.

Me da pena la pobre… ¿así piensa que nos casaremos?

Ella cree que aún me amas.

Susana jamás creerá que del amor que te tuve solo queda el recuerdo… tampoco entenderá que no lo puedo amar… ¿fue grosera contigo? Porque el tiempo la ha vuelto amargada.

Grosera no… solo muy agresiva… además de que uso el nombre de Karen para que la recibiera.

Increíble… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Solo que me da pena.

Terry ¿piensas casarte con ella?

La verdad no, ¿Qué clase de matrimonio seriamos? Sin amor, solo compromiso… la verdad no, yo sé que ella no me ama ya, que solo esta empeñada en temerme porque nunca me ha tenido.

¿Crees eso Terry?

Lo creo.

Terry a mi solo me resta decirte que ojala puedas ser feliz algún día como yo… tal cual prometimos.

Mi querida pecosa, no porque no tenga una compañera sentimental fija significa que no sea feliz… el teatro es mi vida… tengo buenos amigos, amigas… Karen es una de ellas.

¿Cómo esta Karen?

Muy bien deseosa en verte de nuevo.

Yo también… ¿te confieso algo?

Claro.

Ahora que ya nos hemos visto y despedido del amor que un día nos tuvimos… puedo ir a verla, pero no tengo tiempo… los preparativos de la boda me tienen muy atareada… ¿le llevarías la invitación por mi?

Claro que sí, lo que gustes.

Pecosa… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Dime.

¿Me darías un abrazo?

A Candy la petición de Terry la tomo de sorpresa… el Terry que ella recordaba no era dado a pedir alguna demostración de afecto… no podía negarle algo así.

Por supuesto.

Ambos interlocutores se pusieron de pie… se abrazaron fuertemente… Terry le dijo al oído…

Candy gracias por haber entrado a mi vida, por haberme mostrado que soy una persona capaz de amar y de ser amado… gracias por esta despedida, por haber hablado conmigo… de todo corazón que seas muy feliz…

Terry no tienes porque agradecerme nada… yo también te agradezco por enseñarme que no debo vivir en el recuerdo, por haber venido a verme, yo también deseo que seas feliz.

Ambos se soltaron del abrazo… con lágrimas en los ojos…

Candy ya sin nada que decirnos respecto a lo que tratamos ya cerrados los círculos… deseo hablar ahora con Albert… ¿lo buscamos?

Vamos Terry.

Un Albert nervioso estaba en el jardín de su mansión intentando leer el periódico… escucho las risas de los antiguos amantes… se veían relajados… parecía que al fin se despedían…

Albert… Terry desea hablar ahora contigo.

Claro si se puede Albert.

Por su puesto… si quieres regresemos al despacho donde hablaste con Candy.

No hay necesidad… Candy puede escuchar si lo desea.

No hay necesidad Terry… yo me voy hablan aquí… con permiso.

La rubia se alejo… los caballeros tomaron asiento…

Albert quiero darte las gracias por esta oportunidad de despedirme de la que fue mi gran amor.

No tienes porque dármelas.

Albert… ¿deseas saber algo? ¿preguntarme algo?

A decir verdad así es.

Lo que quieras.

¿Amas aún a Candy?

Por eso vine a descubrir eso… teniéndola frente a mi descubrí que mi amor se transformo en un amor de amigo, mi amor de hombre por ella se acabó.

¿Dudas de nuestro amor?

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Candy preguntó si duda de su amor, yo no lo dudo ni un segundo… solo que si los demás lo dudan… si hasta Susana lo duda es porque ustedes fueron los mejores amigos durante años… pero para mi no hay dudas de ese tipo.

¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que si alguien podía dudar eras tú.

¿Yo? Albert… yo no dudo nada porque yo siempre supe que tu afecto por ella era algo mucho más profundo que la amistad.

¿pero…

No me preguntas como me di cuenta…. Solo lo supe y ya. Albert deseo como se lo dije a ella que sean muy felices… desde luego vendré a al boda.

Terry te agradezco tus palabras… gracias por…

No me agradezcas por quitar tus dudas… yo se que pensabas que ella aun me amaba o que yo a ella… no dudes del amor de Candy.

Gracias Terry.

Ya amigo… tranquilo… me tengo que retirar ya… tengo que regresarme hoy mismo.

Deja voy por Candy, es más vámonos.

Vamos.

Ambos fueron por Candy quien leí un libro en la sala.

¿Terminaron?

Así es pecosa… vengo a despedirme.

¿Ya te vas?

Así es… tengo que regresarme a Chicago.

Muy bien Terry. Aquí está tu invitación y la de Karen.

Gracias Candy. Cuídate mucho… estaré el día de tu boda.

Los chicos se abrazan de nuevo. Albert acompaña a Terry hasta la estación del ferrocarril… se abrazan fuertemente el actor sube al tren, mientras Albert le ve partir regresa a su casa, los futuros esposos no comentan nada saben que la conversación fue privada y que ahora serán plenamente felices.

Al fin los interrogatorios habían terminado, los círculos habían sido cerrados… Al tiempo la boda se realizo… tal cual lo prometió Terry fue a la boda junto con Karen.


End file.
